


One hour

by Killde_Achilles



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 02:30:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19781413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killde_Achilles/pseuds/Killde_Achilles
Summary: 搞白兔+如果e总开黑洞以后没把兔子扔出去标题，好像。。。和文章内容关系不大。。。





	One hour

“战兔，听得到吗？”Evolto扔掉那个手机，躺倒在那块突出的石头上，“距离你的朋友们过来还有一个小时，我刚刚说过的吧，你毁掉了我的计划，我会把你所珍视的东西全部都破坏掉的。”

Evolto坐起身来：“先从你本身开始。”

他把外套扔在一边地上：“桐生战兔，你是我创造出来的存在，你的名字，你的容貌，你的记忆，你的一切，全部都是属于我的。”衣服一件件的被脱下来，Evolto满意地看着这具身体。这不是他第一次看见战兔的身体，早在他将佐藤太郎伪装成葛城巧的时候，战兔那身衣服就是他亲自替换的。后来战兔作为build战斗，他也会以石动的身份替他上药，作为好心收留失去记忆的兔子的店长，给他以温暖和关怀。手上沾着药膏轻轻擦过那些伤口，听着对方吃痛地呻吟，甚至于他们曾经也像普通的恋人那样亲密无间，战兔的身体的每一寸他都相当熟悉，包括他的敏感点，触碰哪里能够让战兔的身体如同乐器般奏响——

现在这一切都毫无保留地展露出来，战兔作为人类脆弱而充满伤痕的身体。Evolto硬生生地把手指塞进了他还么没有得到任何润滑的后穴，这种时候怜悯是多余的，生涩的穴道被挤开又收拢，紧紧地缠着那根手指，强硬的动作弄伤了内里，反复的刺激之下，体内逐渐开始分泌润滑的液体，和血混杂着，在手指抽动的间隙里从臀缝里流下。Evolto注意到了战兔前面逐渐挺立的东西，笑了出来：“哪怕是这样也能硬起来，不愧是被我亲自培养出来的存在。”

他又加入了一根手指，在体内分剪开来，内壁被撑得更开了，前面的阴茎得不到抚慰，耷在小腹上，前端不断渗出透明的液体，欲望像沟壑难以填满。Evolto掏出了那两个瓶子，一个是他本身的眼镜蛇瓶，还有一个是战兔的兔瓶。

“战兔，猜猜我想做什么吧。”Evolto主导着身体，自然清楚这时候没人会回答自己。他抽出了一点手指，分开后穴，撑开旁边的皱纹，另一只手拿着兔瓶缓缓地塞进了穴道里。“哈，第一个。”他把手指伸进去，把瓶子又向深处推了点，接着把眼镜蛇瓶也一起塞了进去。内壁已经被撑得相当开了，他能感觉到战兔的意识很淡了，他暂时放开了对身体的大部分的控制，让战兔的意识回复过来。

战兔是在强烈的快感刺激下醒来的，他发现自己整个人伏在那个突出的石台上，后穴里强烈的异物感传递过来，有什么冷冰冰的东西塞在里面，上面还有一些花纹，内壁紧紧地缠着那个，只让他觉得更加渴求。战兔难受地扭了下身体，他没有什么力气，想支撑着站起来又摔了下去。“Evolto，你…”

“我还是更喜欢你叫我master呢。”Evolto的声音直接在他脑子里响起。

“你对我的身体做了什么？”

“你可以摸摸看。”他轻笑着，战兔现在的感受他非常清楚。“有没有想我了呢？想我在你身体里的感觉。”

战兔咬着自己的嘴唇，努力把呻吟吞下去，然后把手指伸进去，摸到了那个瓶子。他顿时脸色都变了，努力想要把瓶子拿出来，却不小心推得更深了。瓶子的边缘压过敏感点，呻吟从嘴角漏出，前端又流下一股清液。石台的凉意刺激着因快感而更加敏感的身体。他无意识地磨蹭着，试图降低自己内部燃烧般的温度。手上动作着，抠着那两个瓶子，又始终不得要领，两个瓶子像是某些色情道具般顶弄着内里，给燃烧着的欲望加上了一把柴薪。他把两根手指送进体内，捏住了瓶子的底端，手指大大撑开肠壁，拉着瓶子向外拉。每一寸内壁都被瓶子刺激到，战兔咬着自己的手臂，脸上沾满了生理性的泪水。快感一波又一波冲刷着他的大脑，天才物理学家平时敏锐的思维全部断了线。最终他拔出了第一个瓶子，黏糊糊的液体沾在上面，他把瓶子放在掌心里看了一眼，是Evolto的眼镜蛇瓶。

“干的不错呢战兔，但是还有一个哦。”外星生命体听起来相当愉快，言语间甚至还带着鼓励的意味。战兔想要反驳什么，但是他悲哀地发现Evolto的声音让他更硬了。“抓紧时间吧，再过一会龙我他们就会来了，你不想他们看见你这样子吧？”

战兔听到那个名字，身体抽搐了一下：“你又想做什么？”尽管如此他还是没有停下手上的动作。

“他们可是急着拿潘多拉盒来换你呢。”战兔克制不住细碎的呻吟，因为听到伙伴的名字而紧张的身体死死地绞住那个瓶子，给他带来了额外的麻烦。

“要我帮忙吗？”战兔几乎能想象出Evolto是以怎样的表情说出这句话的了，他咬住嘴唇摇了摇头。不过显然对方无视了战兔的意愿，短暂地接管了他身体的一部分，用力地把手指捅进去硬生生地扯出了瓶子。

疼痛，撕裂般的疼痛，但战兔却为此激烈的高潮了。他在失去意识之前隐约听到Evolto说了什么，但是他已经无力去分辨了，他慢慢地闭上了眼睛。

＊

得到黑洞形态的Evolto已经可以舍弃战兔的身体了，不过他暂时还没有把战兔还回去的意思。他仍然选择了把战兔带回了潘多拉塔。准确的说是直到回到了塔里之后，他才把战兔从身体里分离出来。

手指穿过黑色的头发，抚摸着对方的脸颊，Evolto其实不太清楚战兔目前的情况，也许他会恢复葛城巧的记忆，但是他处在一个相对混沌状态的可能性更大。

不过这些都不妨碍他做自己想做的事情，考虑到不多久万丈那些人又得来捣乱，他还是要抓紧时间。慢慢解开战兔的衣服，看着身下的人苏醒过来之后茫然的表情，Evolto说了句“Ciao”。

“你是…”战兔不太明白现在的情况，他甚至连自己是谁都不太清楚了。他被人压在身下，上半身的衣服被扔到一边，身上的人很熟悉又很陌生。他看到了一些虚影。

“Master？”他的眼神水汪汪的，激起了Evolto的破坏欲与占有欲。他顺着兔子的锁骨向下，指尖划过皮肤带来冰冷的触感。

战兔的眼神一瞬间清醒了一下：“Evolto…”随后又开始迷茫。Evolto笑了，轻轻地揉捏着他胸口的肉粒，感受着身下人每一个微小的动作，他的反应和之前相比像是初尝禁果的少年。

“欢迎回家，战兔。”即便是欺骗的话语，却也足以让这只受惊的兔子安静下来。“这次也很好的完成了呢。”Evolto特意切换了声音，虽然还维持着黑洞形态。

战兔的眼睛被生理性的泪水模糊了，听到熟悉的声音他好像真的看见了店长的样子，他不知道自己在哪里，只能感觉到身下冰冷的地面。

Evolto抚摸着兔子的身体，他自认为是相当地呵护这个身体了。但是之前本来就是在中途夺取的身体，之后又稍微管教了一下，还和万丈一行人对战变身成了黑洞形态，这些对战兔的身体还是带了很大的负担。不过这样子软绵绵的任人摆弄的兔子也很美味。他一手掐着战兔的腰，另一只手抬起对方的臀部，冰凉的手指在穴口摩挲按压着，那里还有些泥泞，留有之前开拓的效果。他沉浸在重新获得自己身体的喜悦里，如果他有人类的情感他此时应当感到喜悦，用这个身体和战兔做还是第一次，之前一直是用石动惣一的身体，自然感觉起来还是不一样的。

手指磨蹭了半天终于挤了进去，湿润温暖的内壁缠上来，吸吮着手指，渴望着那份冰凉。Evolto把身下的人翻了个身，露出了线条良好的腰背。战兔迷迷糊糊的想回过身，却被按住。“闭上眼睛，好好感受。”

他轻轻拍了下战兔的臀部，感觉到穴口收紧，他抽出了手指，手掐着他的腰，硬挺的勃起在穴口磨蹭。战兔好像一瞬间突然又醒了过来：“怎么回事？Evolto！快停下来！”身下的人开始激烈的挣扎起来，可惜这些都只是徒劳，还消耗了许多力气。Evolto不顾战兔的反抗，直接把肉刃送进了他的后穴。整根没入给两人都带来了不小的压力，下体被死死地咬住，Evolto伸手握住前面的硬挺：“说说看吧，你到底有多渴望我。在我走了之后有没想过我们一起的那些时光？”

战兔想要挣脱，不过一切都是徒劳，他回过头去，黑洞形态的Evolto看不出任何表情，他咬牙切齿地说：“我一点都不想要。”他尽力想要去忽视身下的快感，但是对方对他的身体太熟悉了，可能比他自己还要熟悉，Evolto的每一点动作都是为了压榨出他更多的快感。

“你的身体可不是这么说的。”Evolto笑了，用手擦掉他前端流出来的液体，把它们涂在战兔的小腹上，冰凉的触感让兔子颤了一下，后面把那根东西吞的更深了。他握着对方腰，开始抽插，每一次都故意从敏感点上狠狠地碾过去，满意地听着兔子压抑不住的呻吟。看着他被泪水打湿的眼睛微微发红，Evolto帮他擦掉了脸上的泪水，他想要给这脆弱的小兔子一个吻，可惜现在不行。

过度的性爱和之前的战斗大量消耗了战兔的体力，在Evolto射在他身体里之后他也随即释放出来。Evolto看着昏过去的战兔，解除了变身。他把兔子从石台上抱起来，在他额头上轻轻印下一个吻：“我们还有一点时间，好好享受吧，战兔。”


End file.
